


Dream A Little (Sex) Dream of Me

by AndreaLyn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Other, Sex Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: It's not that Isobel wants to complain about the weird sex dreams she's been having about Alex Manes, she just wants to know why more sexy firefighters can't star in them too?(Max wants to know why they won'tstop).





	Dream A Little (Sex) Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> In the eternal words of Ben Wyatt, "Who hasn't had gay thoughts?", only in this fic, "Who hasn't had sexy Alex Manes thoughts?"
> 
> Inspired, joyfully, by [this Happy Endings plotline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J15FnOspAo0&t=1s).

Isobel arrives to the Crashdown to find Max drinking a twenty-four-ounce cup of coffee, looking like he hasn’t slept in days. She has the feeling that she knows _why_ he’s looking the way he is, which is only amusing to her because the exact same reason is why she’s been feeling wonderful and sated since she woke up.

“Good morning, brother dear,” she greets him, taking the opposite side of the Crashdown booth. 

Max raises his head to glare at her and it gives Isobel a very good look at his face. The red eyes, the furrowed line of his brow, the guilty gleam in his eyes. It wouldn’t even take a good detective to figure out that Max clearly doesn’t like whatever alien interference has been in their heads the last few nights. She’s been susceptible to it as well, but Isobel isn’t having half as many issues as Max is with the visitor in their dreams.

“Please tell me this isn’t you.”

“I’m not saying I’m not enjoying it,” Isobel admits, “but he’s really not my type.”

Max rubs his hands over his face, dragging them through his hair, which only messes it up even more. He’s about to say something, but he’s interrupted by Liz storming to their booth and crawling in beside Max. For all that her unannounced presence is chaotic and sudden, it clearly settles Max a little.

“Oh my god, you guys aren’t going to believe this,” Liz interrupts whatever Max had been planning to say. “For the last three nights, I’ve been having sex dreams…”

“…about Alex,” all three of them finish, in chorus. 

“We know,” Max says miserably.

“It’s fun,” Isobel agrees with a sly smirk, picking off some of Max’s bacon from his plate. “He lets me tie him up in my dreams and that ass is _definitely_ worth talking about.”

Max pushes his plate of food away. 

“Wait, you too?” Liz demands of Max.

“Unfortunately,” Max agrees. “He’s really take-charge in my dreams. I’m not sure how to handle that.”

“This is crazy,” Liz insists, “not to mention impossible. Does Michael know?”

“You think we’re going to tell Michael, who’s only barely gotten back together with Alex, that we’re all suddenly having inexplicable sex dreams about his boyfriend?” Max gives Liz a dubious look. “Wait. What happens in your dreams?”

Liz goes flush in the cheeks and she avoids looking at Max when she answers.

“I’m testing Alex’s blood for alien markers thanks to his connection with Michael and things…devolve. There are lab coats.”

Isobel is twirling her straw in her milkshake. “He has a tongue piercing in mine and decides to show me just what he can do with it. Then, I get the handcuffs out,” she says, extremely satisfied and wanting to share, even if Max didn’t ask and he flushes at the mention of cuffs. 

Though, that does make her wonder.

“Why, what are yours like?”

Max clears his throat. “I uh, I arrest him and when I have the handcuffs and he’s pressed up against the cell, he suggests an _arrangement_ …” He’s flushed furiously red and Isobel is starting to think maybe Max isn’t hating it as much as he wants to, which is very interesting, indeed. 

However much she’s enjoying this, it clearly makes no sense.

“One sex dream, I get,” she shares, because who hasn’t had sexy thoughts about Alex at least once in their lifetime? She’d call that person a liar if they said otherwise. “Every night? Not to mention, there’s never anyone else there.”

Liz gives Isobel an amused look. “Are you complaining that you’re not having a threesome with Alex and your brother?”

“Ew. No,” Isobel grimaces. “Who’s to say that Alex and I shouldn’t be joined by a sexy firefighter. We’d both enjoy it.” 

She backs away from the table when her breakfast arrives, digging into it like she’s earned her appetite, even if the only acrobatics she got to do were in her dream. Three nights has left her needing new batteries in her vibrator, because by the time she wakes up, she’s definitely left wanting.

Max, clearly, is left trying not to sleep.

“How do we make it stop?” Max asks, breathing in his coffee. “I need to sleep. It’s been forty hours, I can’t keep going like this.”

Isobel opens her mouth to tell him that he could just fall asleep and let Alex Manes take care of him, but she doesn’t think he’ll like that suggestion so much. 

She doesn’t get the chance. 

Breakfast comes to a hush when Michael and Alex arrive at their table, with Michael’s arm slung around Alex’s shoulders. They’ve been back together for the last few weeks, which is something that Isobel is more than happy to see, but the fact that so many of them are having sex dreams about Alex in the last week? Well, that’s weird. It’s not like Michael can project that sort of thing out there and besides that, why would he want to?

It’s also awkward, because how do you go around Roswell and ask everyone there if they’ve also been experiencing it. That’s not exactly the conversation Isobel wants to get into with Wyatt Long. Even the _idea_ of delving into everyone else’s heads to figure it out is exhausting.

Then again, if the consequence of that is that she keeps having sexy dreams about Alex? Well, that’s a burden she’s willing to bear.

“Hey everyone,” Alex greets them warmly while Michael heads to the counter to pick up their breakfast order.

The silence he’s met with would be humiliating if it weren’t so _funny_. 

“Okay. I guess we’re not doing greetings,” Alex replies, warily. “Did I piss you guys off?”

“No,” Liz hurries to reply. “No, not at all, you’ve done nothing to make any of us angry.” Isobel is running her thumb over her lower lip as she studies Alex like a piece of meat and not her brother’s boyfriend, thinking about that tongue and his hands. “Isobel,” Liz hisses and smacks her wrist.

It gets her to stop toying with her mouth, though clearly the damage is already done.

“O…kay,” Alex says again, taking a step back and looking over his shoulder to try and track down Michael. When he gets to the counter, he whispers something to Michael, who glances over his shoulder to give them all a confused, concerned look. Alex leans in again and Michael nods, so they’ve reached some kind of decision.

Alex heads out the door, but Michael comes back to the table.

“Alex says you guys are being weird, so we’re gonna eat outside,” he says, glancing at Isobel’s lip-rubbing, Liz’s guilty smile, and Max’s general _everything_ before shaking his head. “He’s right, you guys are being real freaky,” he mutters as he leaves.

It would have been much weirder if any of them had told Michael the reason why things are so strange today, but they’d avoided that, so Isobel is calling it a win. 

“I’m sure it’ll go away naturally,” Isobel says dismissively. “This can’t go on forever, right?”

Not that she’d mind. Ever since Noah, she’s been decidedly lacking in good sexual experiences and even though the Alex in her dreams is definitely nothing but a figment of imagination, he’s _very_ good with his mouth.

“Soon, I hope,” Max protests, and orders another round of coffee. “I need to sleep without thinking about topping Alex Manes.”

Liz rubs his arm and gives him a sympathetic smile. “Honey,” is all she says. “You don’t have to lie to us about who’s on top.”

Max looks like he’s about to cry.

“I need way more coffee to deal with any of this.”

* * *

Five days later, it’s been figured out, even if no one had dared to broach the topic with Alex himself. 

“So,” Michael says casually, as he’s picking up their plates to clean up from dinner, “I figured out why everyone’s being so awkward with you and why Isobel keeps checking out your ass.”

Alex leans back in his chair, raising his brow. “Because it’s a great ass?”

“I mean, agreed. It’s the best ass in Roswell,” Michael says with a scoff, leaning his hip against the counter as he grins at Alex. “They were all having sex dreams about you.”

“What? Everyone?”

“Everyone,” Michael agrees, and he’s kind of hurt that they didn’t tell him. It’s not like he’s about to get jealous or crazy about it, because as far as he’s concerned, this just means that they have decent taste in men. If he had his way, anyone with a brain should be having sex dreams about Alex Manes. 

True, _everyone_ having them at the same time? Probably not the best thing. Not to mention, dreams are one thing, but the last thing he needs is for someone to decide to act on them and try and take Alex away from him. 

“Do you remember when we fucked inside my bunker?”

Alex absently rubs his fingers over the hickey that Michael had worked into his skin during that memorable lovemaking marathon. “How could I forget?”

“I think we might have accidentally hit a broadcast button when you were pressed against it and it may have mapped to your DNA before going out there,” Michael admits, drying his hands once he’s done with the dishes. “I went back down yesterday and flipped it off, so everyone should be back to normal as of two nights ago. No one has to question their sexuality because of your starring turn in their dreams. You’re all mine,” he guarantees.

Alex lets out a laugh as he stares at Michael, looking a little overwhelmed by that. “Are you telling me your ship likes me so much that she decided she had to share me with the whole town?” 

“She’s got good taste,” Michael quips and puts the last plate away, kissing Alex on the cheek as he passes.

Everything should be back to normal, which means that Max can finally sleep safely, Isobel will need to find some new fodder for her private sessions, Liz can stop trying to work the problem, and the rest of the town can stop worrying what it means that they’re having the dreams at all. Michael suspects that Wyatt Long has been having a particularly rough week.

It’s also good for both of them. 

Michael may be proud of Alex and think that everyone deserves to know how sex and beautiful he is, but their friends avoiding them had been getting really lonely and awkward. Max had called to thank him for solving it and had invited them over for dinner, so clearly the Sex Tensions have dispelled. 

Alex is all Michael’s once more.

After they finish the dishes, they settle onto the couch to curl up and watch some of the shows they’ve recorded and were putting off when something strange happens. There’s a knock at the door, which is strange, because neither of them were expecting any company at the cabin. 

“You call anyone over?” Michael asks.

Alex shakes his head. “No, I thought we’d have a private night to ourselves after finding out that I’m apparently the town’s bicycle in their dreams.” He kisses Michael on the corner of his lips as he rises to his feet and heads to the door. 

When he opens it, there’s Kyle Valenti on the stoop, his gaze fixed on a point in the distance, half-turned away from Alex. Michael goes to greet him, too, lingering just behind Alex in the front hallway, peering out around his shoulder to get a better look at Kyle.

“So, this is going to sound insane,” Kyle starts, looking uncomfortable, “but I’ve been having these really weird dreams about Alex.” Michael and Alex exchange an amused look and Michael gears himself up to tease him about it, but he doesn’t get a chance. “And then, last night, Guerin, you were there…”

Kyle had a dream last night. 

Which means the night that everything should have reverted back to normal and the communication array of the ship would no longer be in play. It means that last night, whatever Kyle’s subconscious had thrust upon him had been all his mind, with no external influences. Plus, Michael had been in that one. 

_Huh_ , he thinks, glancing to Alex and raising a brow in silent offering, not sure he hates the idea. 

“So, you had a dream, a sex dream…”

“I never said it was a…” Kyle interrupts, but Michael smirks at him and he shuts up.

He keeps going. “You’ve been having sex dreams about Alex and then last night, I made a guest appearance.” He shrugs, because he didn’t exactly think that this would be how today went, but from the speculative look on Alex’s face (not to mention the fantasies he’s had), he can’t say he’s completely upset.

Michael steps back and opens the door to Kyle Valenti. 

“Come inside,” Michael says. “Let’s see if we can’t figure out what’s going on in that subconscious of yours.”

Okay, thinks Michael.

Maybe he’s willing to share just a little, but it’s not like it’s about to become a habit. He’s just helping Kyle to live his dreams.


End file.
